


Unforgettable

by MiraculouslyObsessed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Cheese, Cute, Dancing in the Rain, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love, Romance, Suggestive Themes, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculouslyObsessed/pseuds/MiraculouslyObsessed
Summary: Just get to Master Fu,Grab the box and run.That's all you have to do,So run until it's done.Forget about the sound,the honking can't disrupt.Just keep your feet on the ground,But then all the sounds erupt.She falls and falls off her feet,but feels warm in his embrace.Then her head knocks on the concrete,And she doesn't remember his face.The girl doesn't know where she is,doesn't even know her own name.The one thing she knows is this,things would never be the same...





	1. To Master Fu's

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this one! I have some major plans for future chapters and I'm getting all giddy just thinking about it :)
> 
> Enjoy~

 

Marinette flew briskly up the stairs to her bedroom, a foot slipping causing her to almost topple over. After regaining her balance, she kept on climbing up with determination engraved on her face. 

 

As she reached said room, her eyes wandered about anxiously. Then she found her vanity. The top right drawer was swung open in seconds, as she grabbed the small box from which Tikki came to life. She shut the drawer quickly and headed back towards the stairs. A face suddenly popped out of her purse, making her momentarily stop. 

 

“Marinette! What’s going on?” Her Kwami looked up at her curiously. The heroine flashed a bright smile at her little friend.

 

“Let’s just say, the only thought going through my mind right now is; it’s happening, it’s happening, it’s happening!” Marinette jumped up and down excitedly, eyes closing tight with glee. Tikki gasped from her bag. 

 

“You don’t mean…?” Marinette nodded her head and looked back down at her. 

 

“We need to get to Master Fu quickly!” And with that, she continued down the steps, ready to complete her mission. 

 

As she zoomed past the bakery’s entrance, her parents stepped in front of her. 

 

“Where are you off to dear?” Her Mama looked at her quizzingly, Papa seeming almost identical. Being the talented liar she has found herself to become, she puts together the first thing that comes to her mind. 

 

“Me and Alya have a project to work on. It’s dire that I go now.” With a glance at one another, and a light chuckle, they both looked lovingly back at their daughter. 

 

“Alright, but don’t be home too late. Your Papa and I have our date remember!” Marinette mentally face-palmed. She completely forgot about that! All she could think about was that she needed to hurry. She  _ needed  _ to hurry. 

 

With a firm nod and an award-winning smile, she pushed past her parents without looking back. She ran out though the streets in search of that mysterious man’s house. Soon enough, she was so focused that the sounds of cars and the direction they were going in faded out of her mind.

 

~~~

 

Adrien had to escape. There weren’t many times in his life where the stress had become so unbearable he had to run away, but after a fight like that…

 

The wind blew gently through his hair as he jumped from building to building. He stopped on a random roof, his feelings boiling over and tears filling his eyes. His limbs felt weak and his whole body collapsed to the ground, hiccuping before letting out a waterfall of tears. 

 

Why, he thought, why did this all happen to me? 

 

His body shook as the last of his tears escaped his eyes. Top lip still quivering as he sniffles in the silence. 

 

Silence.

 

This was a time he preferred the silence. It was better than when everyone was just screaming at him. 

 

Yet he still felt alone. He needed someone to hold him and tell him everything was okay. To stroke his head and squeeze his hand with love. 

 

He needed Ladybug. Which sounded childish. He knew he shouldn’t burden her with the pains of his home life. Plus, that could lead to him revealing too much about himself. He had to focus on protecting them both before anything else. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost Ladybug too. Or anyone close to him right now. 

 

At that moment, he heard loud honking from around the corner. He looked out to see what the ruckus was, secretly hoping it wasn’t an akuma. 

 

To his surprise it was actually Marinette. She was speeding through the streets below not even aware of the people around her. He felt a twitch in his ears as he heard a speeding car nearing where Marinette was currently rushing through. He hurried to jump to her aid. 

 

Moments before the car collided with others huddled in front of the stop light, Chat took Marinette in his arms and leaped out of the way. The fall was still pretty harsh. Their bodies slid across the pavement and he heard a hard grunt from his classmate as they hit the ground. That’s when he realized that in his haste, he had forgotten to wrap his hands around the most important part of her body; her head. 

 

He lifted his weight off of her but still held her body. He now sat to her side and studied her face. Her eyes were closed. He attempted to shake her and say her name but she didn’t respond. Before losing hope, he placed his ear over her chest. 

 

A heartbeat. She was alive.

 

Tears that were once of pain and sadness turned into joy as he heard the familiar thump! in her chest. 

 

She’s alive. He just wanted her to be alive. 

 

He took his gloved hand out from behind her head to stroke her cheek, but stopped when he saw the fresh blood on his fingers. He sat her up a bit as he now examined the back of her head. Her hair was already covered dark red in certain places as he pulled all the strands away from the source. 

 

There he saw that a small crack was carved into the back of her head, blood was gushing out uncontrollably. His finger slightly brushed the wound and Marinette winced from the contact. She must have finally came to. 

 

He moved her back to her earlier position, lying her down on to the pavement very carefully. He used his blood free hand to brush her hair out of her eyes. He tried to give the boldest smile he could through some left over tears. 

 

“Hey Princess, how're you doing?” Her lidded eyes opened up wider as she glanced over every inch of his face. Her mouth opened, and she coughed. Then the words she had been trying to say were softly spoken. 

 

“W-who, are you?” At first Chat thought she was joking, so he chuckled a bit. But when Marinette’s face didn’t falter, he became worried. 

 

“...what is your name?” He stared down at her, sweating in anticipation. 

 

“Um, what did you call me earlier? Princess er, something?” She blinked blankly, “Is that it?” Chat gulped hard.

 

Oh no, this was not good. 


	2. To The Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared for some major feels in this one. Not necessarily fluff, but just Adrien struggling with emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

She lay limp on the streets of...wherever she was. She wasn’t quite sure. Glancing around all she could see were cars huddled together. A smaller group of them were in the center, and they were all badly dented and crushed. That’s kind of how she felt right now.

She looked back up towards the worried expression on the person who had just asked her name. She barely managed to get out the response, her head felt heavy and and her brain felt fuzzy.

“Um, what did you call me earlier? Princess er, something? Is that it?” She saw a bead of sweat trickle down the boy’s face. He ran his gloved fingers through his hair and looked down at the ground. Seeing him more clearly now, he was funny looking. He had cat ears on top of his head and a weird black leather suit. A belt hung off the back of him, making a tail. Then to seem like some sort of hero he had a mask covering his eyes. She tried to giggle, but winced as she felt the stinging in the back of her head. That grabbed the oddly dressed kid’s attention.

“Okay, we need to get you to a doctor.” He picked her up and cradled her like a baby, “I’ll explain basic things you need to know on the way.” And with that, he bounced up and into the air! They were over rooftops and trees. She thought she was going to die.

“AAAAAHHH!” She screamed, as she frantically hit him in the chest. “Let me go you crazy person! What are you doing?!” She yelled again, but it soon turned into a strangled yelp as the pain in her scalp became worse. Said crazy person set her down gently on the rooftop they had just landed on. His hand cupped her cheek lightly and tried to calm her down.

“Shh…” he whispered softly, “I know you don’t understand what’s going on, and I know you’re in extreme pain,” Her breathing began to slow down, “but right now I need you to trust me.” He was staring into her eyes. If her pupil shifted to one side of his face, his would follow and meet up with her again. She opened her mouth slowly.

“But...how can I trust you if I don’t even know your name?” He smirked and let out a little chuckle.

“My name is Chat Noir. I’m one of the multiple heros in Paris.” The blue-haired girl’s eyes widened at that, “So you can definitely trust me.” She nodded her head slowly and her eyes began to close. She was unconscious again. All she remembers is her body being lifted once more as her senses gave way.

~~~

As she slipped out of conscious for the second time, Chat Noir wasted no time picking up her limp body and rushing back over rooftops. He couldn’t lose her, he wouldn’t let it happen.

Tears streamed down his face at the thought of his bubbly classmate, Marinette, being gone forever. She was such a wonderful person, and he couldn’t imagine a life without her in it. Carefully, he wiped off the final drop sliding down his cheek, not wanting to release his firm grip on the girl.

He burst into the nearest hospital, everyone stopping and staring at the hero as he runs to the front desk. Some had their phones out and were attempting to take pictures of the scene. Chat grimaced under his mask, thinking how vain people are to play paparazzi at a time like this.

As he locked eyes with the lady at the front desk, she seemed a bit tense and her mouth was agape. Settling his nerves, he put on a reassuring smile and he saw her ease up a bit.

“Hello ma'am,” He began calmly, “this civilian was injured badly in a car crash. She’s losing blood severely quick. Can you help?” He swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking again, holding back the tears that so desperately wanted to burst through, “Please.”

She nodded and went back to bring out nurses who took Mari from Chat’s arms and loaded her on to a stretcher. Before he knew it, the smell of hand sanitizer and disinfectant filled his nose as he waited outside the room.

Again, water built up at his eyelids, and he needed to rush to the bathroom before he flooded the entire building. The door shut behind him and in an instant the tears poured out.

He was so scared. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before. Not since, well, that’s another story he definitely couldn’t go to now. Not while he was already a sobbing mess over Marinette. He didn’t know how to compose himself. After looking around a bit and checking the stalls, he said his famous words.

“Claws in.”

As the green light illuminated around him, the tears still persisted. He looked into the mirror and saw how much of a mess he was. Hair all over the place for pulling on it in stress. Face tinted pink and eyes puffy from crying. Snot coming out from his nose. He could care less. The only thing on his mind was if his friend was alright.

Plagg floated away, out of Adrien’s sight to let him grieve in peace.

The blonde still struggled with his throbbing emotions. The waterworks turned off so he guessed he cried himself dry. That didn’t change the fact of how awful he felt. Especially when he really thought about what happened.

It was all his fault. He hadn’t protected her like he knows he’s supposed to. If only he had payed more attention to how he was holding her. She would be completely fine right now. If only he were there for her like she needed him to be!

The waterworks turned back on.

“I’m s-so sorry Marinette!” He stuttered between cries, “I’m so, sorry!” He dropped to the floor near the sink in a heap of pain and regret. His body was shaking and his chest ached from the guilt.

He’s so stupid! If Marinette is gone because of him he would never be able to forgive himself. Though, she was also scared, wasn’t she?

She hadn’t known what was going on. Her brain was obviously foggy and she was frightened by all the things around her. No telling how scared she was in that room all on her own.

That’s when he decided, he couldn’t be like this anymore. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and grabbed a tissue from the counter, blowing his nose. He had to be strong for both of them. He had to man up, not worry about what could happen.

_She’s going to be alright,_ he convinced himself, _and so are you._

After fully composing himself and transforming back to his alter ego, he strutted out of the bathroom with a pep in his step. Though the pep was not completely real.

He had made it back just in time, and the doctor was walking out to face him. Marinette nowhere in sight. His mind panicked for a slight second.

“Good evening Chat Noir.” Evening? Already? Wow, “We have some papers with information you should take back to her parents.”

“Is she...okay?” He urgently questioned. The man gave a small smile.

“Yes, she is fine.” He gestured for him to come into the room, and the boy hesitantly followed.

Said girl was lying peacefully on a small bed. She was breathing heavily, and the doctor just said she was sleeping from the pain meds.

“Please insure that she gets home safely.” Chat Noir was surprised by the man’s words.

“But, didn’t you inform her parents?” The doctor sighed looking worriedly at the hero.

“That’s the thing; we couldn’t. She was out cold through most of the procedure. And when she was awake we tried to get as much information out of her as possible. But…” Chat glared at him intensely.

“But…?”

“But she doesn’t remember a thing about her home life. Nothing!” Chat gulped. “We couldn’t get any valuable details out of her. That’s why we’re relying on you to get her home.” The blonde shook his head.

“What about your sources? You must have something to help get her where she needs to be!” The man shook his head back at the hero.

“All of our computers are occupied, and I can’t get on them at the moment. The fastest way was to turn to you Chat Noir. Please, just get her home.”

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to take care of Marinette, it was just how mad his dad would be if he stayed away for too much longer. The fight from earlier burned back into his brain for a snap but he blocked it out.

He didn’t really want to go back home anyways. Not back to where he could never be free, and have to constantly hear how displeased his father was with him. If Mari needed him, that’s where he’d be.

“Alright, if it’s the doctors orders!” The man gave a little chuckle before sending them on their way. His classmate was back in her original spot, safely held in Chat’s arms. As he jumped over the Parisian sky she began to stir a bit, but didn’t wake up.

_Don’t worry Marinette. I won’t let anything happen to you._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter had a lot of heavier stuff. But trust me, the next chapter is going to be full on fluff! I’m so excited for you all to read it <3


	3. To Her Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff we missed in the last chapter is starting to pick up in this one! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say? FINALLYYYYY! I’m sorry guys, I really was trying to post yesterday like I said I would. But of course my account session had expired and they wouldn’t let me in. I was frustrated to say the least....
> 
> But it’s here now! I hope you all enjoy the Marichat ;)

When Chat landed at the front door of The Dupain-Cheng Bakery, the girl in his arms began to stir and her eyes fluttered open. At first her pupils went wide in shock, like she had forgotten who he was all over again, but then they softened and she gave him a faint smile.

“Hey Noir Chat…” She said sleepily, before yawning and lazily wrapping her arms around his neck. The blonde chuckled before answering.

“It’s Chat Noir,” He smiled toothily at his classmate, “but close enough.” Her cheeks flushed red and she giggled to herself. Her eyes landed on the bell of his costume, trying to not make eye contact.

“Oopsie…” Another light hearted chuckle left his mouth as he proceeded to let her down, grasping at her hands to let his neck go. With both feet on the ground Marinette’s arms stayed strong around him, and her head crashed into his chest.

“C’mon, you have to stand up.” Chat felt her wriggle into his chest more and his cheeks felt the slightest bit of heat forming on them. Mostly because Marinette had NEVER done anything like this before. Sure, they had gotten close in the past year or so. He would land on her balcony softly and lounge next to her while greeting, “Good evening _Purrr_ \- incess!” And she would always banter with every little thing he said. It was playful banter he knew, and he honestly enjoyed it. But this was an entirely different interaction with the bluenette he had come to know. So different from any of their previous late night conversions.

Of course, she wouldn’t remember any of those _now_ would she?

The muffled grumble that escaped her lips took him out of his thoughts.

“Nooo,” she said glumly, shaking her head, “too tired.” He shrugged his shoulders as he gazed down at her, now noticing how pitiful she looked with her face pushing into the leather on his chest.

“Well, you did have an...eventful day.” He slowly peeled her off his body and began to lift her by her legs onto his back.

“Hey! W-what are you-”

“Relax, I’m just giving you a piggyback ride.” She was obviously confused by the weird phrase, as her nose scrunched up and her head tilted sideways. But she willingly hopped on, draping her arms over him instead of keeping a firm grip. Thus, he put more strength into carrying her legs in order for her not to fall off. “Your parents home?” he looked back at her and her eyebrow was raised, again confused. “Wait, why am I asking you?” He walked up to the door and knocked for an answer. There wasn’t one. He then had the thought of checking the time, the stars were shining brightly now and it was probably late.

He struggled to pull out his baton from his belt, seeing as how Marinette had almost immediately fallen back asleep over his shoulders. He flipped open the device and saw the little numbers in the upper right hand corner. 23:28. Yeah, they were most likely in bed.

Marinette still safe in his arms, Chat bounced to the top of the abode, landing gracefully on the balcony. He nudged Marinette to get her awake and she slowly blinked back into reality.

“Wakey wakey.” He purred at the grumbling mess behind him.

“Why can’t I just sleep?” He began to drop her off of her shoulders, this time she complied.

“Because we have some things to discuss.” Chat strode over to the trap door leading into her bedroom and opened the latch, gesturing for her to go inside. But when he looked back, Marinette was slowly backing away with fear crossing her features.

“I-I’m not going in there!” She spat, “What even is down there anyway?!” Chat rolled his eyes and gently closed the door, walking over to her casually.

“Your bedroom.” he answered calmly, “Your bedroom is down there.” She looked at him suspiciously and slowly made her way over to the door. She grabbed the handle and took a deep breath in anticipation. The hero behind her just let out a small laugh at her actions.

“On three?” She glanced over at the boy and he nodded his head in approval, to humor her.

“One...two…” she bit her bottom lip out of nerves. Chat knew how ridiculous this was, and she was holding off on saying ‘one’ for way too long. He leaned down and grabbed the handle, holding her hand under his.

“Three!” He said as the door was flung open. Marinette jumped and looked away, but Chat took her hand and guided her down the ladder. About halfway down she didn’t seem as scared of her surroundings. As their feet hit solid ground, the young lady began to glance around the area.

“This is my room?” She asked curiously, staring at the hero before her.

“Yup, home sweet home.” He pulled out his baton to check the time once more. 23:33. Not too much time had passed, but he figured he was going to be grounded for life when he got home.

Home. It didn’t sound right. That wasn’t the right word to describe that awful prison cell.

Prison cell? That worked better.

A feeling of fatigue washed over him and a yawn was barely suppressed from his mouth.

“Are you tired too?” He heard Marinette’s sweet voice cut through the silence, and it was a nice sound to hear. He shook his head.

“Nah I’m good. Just going to grab something to eat from downstairs.” He knew Plagg was probably starving. He awkwardly scratched the back of his head. “Is that, okay?” She nodded almost instantly.

“Yeah that’s fine!” She began to move to her dresser and slowly opened up some of the drawers. “You go down and grab some food, and I’ll get ready for bed.” He smiled and gave her a quick thumbs up before turning on his heel. He had almost reached the door before he heard his name.

“Hey Chat?” He turned to look back at his friend and waited for her question, “This sounds stupid but, what’s my name?” He mentally face-palmed himself. How could he forget to tell her what her own name was?? Though he was a bit underwhelmed by his lack of helpfulness, he put up a front and smiled at her.

“It’s Marinette.” Her eyes shot up to the ceiling and her finger tapped her chin thoughtfully. After a little while, she looked back at Chat with a bright grin.

“That’s pretty!” Her eyes were gleaming with pride and a joy he hadn’t seen from her at all that day. It made him incredibly happy, and warmth spread through his whole body.

“Yeah, it is.” He agreed, and he headed back for the door to make his way down the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the fluff train has left the station. CHOO CHOO!
> 
> Also this chapter is shorter because I originally had something else planned for it, but it would’ve been too long. So you’ll see it in the next chapter!


	4. To The Messages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two teens are safe and sound at home when Chat finds something important out about Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dangflabbit! I posted late again! 
> 
> All weekend I’ve been helping build/paint this shed my dad’s been working on. Me and my brother both came and pitched in. 
> 
> But I finally have some free time on my hands to post, yay!! Hope you enjoy this one :)
> 
> *WARNING* strong language in this one

Chat was now entering the bakery, a bright smile on his face despite the aching weariness he felt coursing through his body. He whispered, ‘claws in’ and the green light illuminated around him. Plagg looked extremely dejected.

“So...cold…” he floated limp in the air as he whispered, “need...Camembert!” Adrien rolled his eyes at the creature.

“Okay Shakespeare, lay off the dramatics will you?” He made his way over to the fridge, pausing once his hand reached the handle.

Should he really be looking through her stuff? It wasn’t anything personal no, but it was still their food. His Kwami seemed to make his mind up for him.

“She won’t care bro, just open the door so my life can be salvaged.” The blonde rolled his eyes but swung the fridge wide, revealing item upon item within the cold appliance. His eyes wandered to find Plagg’s desired cheese. He took a package and began to open it as quietly as he could.

“Hope you can settle for Swiss tonight.” The magical being beside him groaned but hastily grabbed the piece when it was handed to him. Adrien placed the package back into the fridge and closed the door. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he found himself looking around the home.

It felt so much warmer than his own. It also felt so much smaller, which he enjoyed. The smell of pastries recently baked from earlier in the day lingered in the air. The model couldn’t help but take in a deep sniff and sigh out contently.

He wondered if he could just stay there forever. Not have to worry about his father or Nathalie bugging him about every little mistake he makes. Or be punished for simply being a teenager and doing dumb things with his friends. That’s how he had gotten into that fight in the first place. Remembering that moment caused his heart to ache, and his eyes clenched closed to stop the tears from pouring out.

His composure came back quickly, and he continued to look around the house. Hoping it would lift his spirits.

His eyes fell upon the picture of Marinette with her parents. He had seen it before, and every time he sees it, his smile becomes brighter. He couldn’t help but want to be part of this family.

Wait. That was not put the right way. You all know what he meant.

Then, he focused on the kitchen. The lights were out because of how late it was, but he could still make out the marble of the countertops. Also spotted, was a sticky note with scribbles left on it. Again he knew he shouldn’t have, but he read it.

_Mari,_   
_Got back from our date! We saw you weren’t here so we figured you were still at Alya’s. We’ll be sure to text you to make sure you get home safe. As for right now, we have to leave. Your aunt Gina is having some medical problems and we needed to go see her. Since she lives so far away we won’t be back tonight. We will be lucky to get back tomorrow night. I’ll keep texting you about changes._   
_Love you,_   
_Mamán and Papa_

Adrien ran his hands through his hair, stressed. What was he supposed to do? He didn’t know the last thing when it came to treating amnesia. Or even helping out someone who is ill. In his mind, the hero believed he could take Marinette home to her parents and all would be good. Apparently, this was no longer an option.

He knew for sure though, that he needed to speak with Marinette.

Plagg was grabbed by his tiny arm when Adrien said the famous words, “Claws out!” Once the flash of light was completely gone around him, he made his way back up the steps.

He entered her room quietly, trying not to wake her up in case she fell asleep. His head peered around the door to see her. She was plopped on the bed, legs crossed, and she gave him a bright smile. She was, as she said she would be, all ready for bed. She had on light pink shorts and a loose black t-shirt. It was then that he completely noticed the bandaging on her head. Sure he had known it was there, but he was now able to take it all the way in.

It wrapped around her forehead and to the back of her skull where the crack was located. Bits of her short, dark blue hair poked out from underneath crazily. She frowned at him.

“What are you looking at?” He smiled at her comfortingly as he made his way over to her.

“Just my princess’s wound.” She scrunched up her nose in confusion.

“Princess?”

“Yes,” he began, scooping up her hand and lifting it towards his face, “you are my princess, and I am your knight in shining leather!” He placed a chaste kiss to the top of her hand, causing a slight blush to creep onto her cheeks. It went unnoticed by Chat though, as he gently let go of her hand and sat beside her on the bed.

“So, Marinette?” He questioned, and she focused her attention on the boy before her, “There are a few things we need to talk about.” She nodded her head knowingly, and turned so she was completely facing him. He sighed.

“First of all, do you remember your parents?” Her finger tapped the sheets in front of her as she pondered, looking back at him to shake her head ‘no’. “Okay, well, they left you a note downstairs. After their date they apparently had to...do you remember your aunt?” That took no hesitation, as she shook her head once more. “Got it. So, she is having some medical problems and they had to go visit her. Long story short, they may not be back for a while.” Her eyes looked down at the floor as a mixture between sadness and worry filled her expression. Chat could understand how nerve wrecking this whole experience was, and he rested his hand on her shoulder. He suddenly remembered another part of the note.

“Hey, could I see your phone?” She looked back up at him, puzzled, but handed him her phone nonetheless. He graciously accepted it.

As the lock screen popped up he saw how late it really was. 23:58. Almost midnight on a Tuesday. He knew they both would have school to get up for in the morning, but there were more important matters to address. There were little bars noting that she had gotten different messages from various people, including a ton of missed calls. He slid the lock screen to one side to find a password awaiting him. He looked up at Marinette sheepishly.

“You wouldn’t happen to remember the password to your phone would you?” As he expected, she shook her head side to side.

“I could guess though…” she reached out to take the device, thumb landing on the home button at the bottom. Instantly the lock screen disappeared and apps flew into view.

“Thumbprint,” He observed, “we got lucky.” Still a bit confused as to what magic she had just released from her body, Marinette handed the phone back.

Chat pressed the messages icon and there were three people who had attempted to contact her. He opened the one labeled, _Mamán_.

**Hope u had fun at Alya’s :) should be home soon!**

**Noticed u weren’t home yet. I left a note for u, text me when u see it.**

**Marinette honey are u alright?**

**I texted Alya, she said u never came over. Please respond!**

**I am 10 hours away I am freaking out! Text me or ur father or someone!!**

Chat gulped as he read each note, feeling the worry in her words. He then pressed the convo labeled, _Papa_.

**You haven’t been answering us, is everything ok?**

**You know I don’t like bothering you but this is scaring me.**

**ANSWER YOUR PHONE**

The hero’s finger was shaking in fear as he tapped the final person’s name, the one he knew would have the most to say, _Alya_.

**Okay gurl, u never told me u were coming over. What is this about?**

**Marinette ur parents are worried SICK. I’m worried sick…**

**I cannot express to u how horrible I feel right now! I am in tears Mari, TEARS bc I have NO clue where u r! Or if ur ok!!**

**ANSWER ME OR I WILL GO INSANE**

He saw a picture she had sent, tears streaming down her face and hair all matted from frustration. The sight was enough to cause water to again boil in his eyes. He continued on.

**This better not be a fucking prank Mari. Bc these tears r real. I called Nino, Mylene, Kim, Rose, Juleka; nothing. I tried calling Adrien, he wasn’t available. If ur….if u killed yourself Mari. I swear if this is what ur depression has reached I’ll never forgive myself. I’ll always wonder ‘what if I was there more?’ If this is some shit to get me worked up u’ve done more than that. Please don’t make me right….please….**

By that time Chat was full on sobbing. Marinette’s soft hands cupped his cheeks, and her thumb brushed away a few tears. He couldn’t look at her. All he did was grab her hand away so he could pull her into a tight embrace.

“Is that it?” He sobbed into her shoulder, “I-is that why you were running in the streets? Because you were j-just...done?!” He knew she had no idea what he was talking about, but he didn’t care. He had to let his feelings pour out. His hands balled into the back of her shirt, and his eyes were hot from the tears. “I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want to lose you…” he kept squeaking out those words, like he couldn’t stop. The hand that was balled up flattened so he could pull her closer to him.

By that time, Marinette had relaxed and wrapped her arms around his body. One hand came up to gently comb through his blonde locks, causing his cries to turn into little hiccups. He slowly pulled himself out of her arms and stared into her eyes. It was then that he noticed she had been crying too, tears streaking her cheeks and her lips puffy. Once his hiccups were gone, he pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes tightly.

“I’m sorry if I scared you Marinette…” he finally spoke, shaky and cracked but still there, “I guess I’m just really…”

“...tired.” She finished for him softly, lightly smiling up at the weary boy. He grinned back and simply nodded his head, making him nuzzle into her.

“It’s been a long day.” He continued, not breaking eye contact for even a moment. “We both need to get some rest. You have school you know.” Her smile faded and a small pout took its place.

“I do?” Chat chuckled and nodded his head in confirmation. She slipped away from him and laid back on her bed with a heavy sigh. He had this sudden urge to be near her, more than he ever had before. With all the crap going in his life right now, he realized she was the only one that made him feel safe. Ladybug always had a special part in his heart, but there were too many things they couldn’t share. There were too many secrets held between them. With his princess, it was like all walls could fall down and everything would be okay. So he obeyed the feeling.

He too began to lay down before his head rested softly on her stomach. His arms wrapped just above her hips and his tail subconsciously held tight to her right thigh. She giggled and brushed her fingers through his hair again, causing a pur to erupt from his throat. Another giggle.

Her giggle was so nice. It was like little bells ringing in the distance. Pair that with her nails brushing against his scalp, and he was almost already asleep.

“Stop trying to make me snooze.” He said half awake, half already long gone. His voice was slightly muffled from the cotton of her shirt.

“Hey, I’m tired t-to..AAaaAHHhh.” A loud yawn made its way out of her system, right before Chat yawned in response.

“I can’t stay here the whole night princess.” He waited calmly for an answer, but one didn’t come. He shifted his head to look up at her, “Princess?” Her eyes were closed and her drawn out breaths were the only sound in the room. She had fallen asleep.

He smiled at her dumbly, then shifted his head so it was again resting on her stomach. Soon he too found himself dozing off, taking in the flowery scent of the girl he was snuggled into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we’ll finally get some of Mari’s perspective as she heads back to school. 
> 
> Haha! HEADS. See what I did there? Because she cracked her skull? 
> 
> ...too soon?


	5. To High School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some strange things are beginning to happen in reference to Marinette’s concussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted on time this chapter, yay! Barely but I did it. 
> 
> I’m proud of myself, pat on the back for me. 
> 
> Some things I said were going to be answered in this chapter aren’t actually answered until the next one. They were originally all one chapter but I had to break it up. Enjoy!

Marinette woke up to her phone buzzing next to her ear. The sound made her head feel fuzzy and when her eyes opened the light was blinding. A pounding headache itched into her skull as she became fully awake, reaching at the phone to turn it off.

The time read 6:45, and she wondered for what reason she had set her alarm for so early. Come to think of it, she hadn’t set her alarm at all.

The space around her was unfamiliar at first, bright pinks and stylish designs strewn about the desks. But then suddenly, she remembered the events of last night, and her headache pounded more jut by the thought.

She remembered waking up on the streets of Paris, she remembered a strange area called an Emergency Room, she remembered a man named Dr. Lavoie, and she remembered crying because she was so confused and scared. But most of all, the burning memory of Chat tumbled into her head. His kindness, the quirky puns and crooked smile he gave her. She wondered where he had run off to.

Her blue eyes landed on a small piece of paper taped to her nightstand. She immediately read it.

_Good morning Purrrrrincess!_

_I hope you slept well. I set your alarm for you so you could get ready for your big day of school!_

Marinette silently cursed that stupid cat at him making her lose a bunch of precious sleep. But it didn’t last long before it turned into a small smile at his thoughtfulness.

_I think I should fill you in on some of the details._

_You go to Françoise Dupont High School with your best friend Alya. She’s the cool chick with the red hair and glasses. You’ll know her when you see her. You also know an amazing dude named Nino, who always wears a cap and headphones. He kinda stands out._

As the young girl read, she tried to process everything held on the sheet of paper. She needed to remember this stuff.

_Most importantly, I told someone about what you’ve gone through. I promise it’s someone you trust. His name is Adrien Agreste. Perfect blonde hair, emerald eyes, almost as gleaming as your Kitty’s._

She rolled her eyes and giggled slightly.

_He’ll help you through the school day. And school starts at 7:30, so don’t be late!_

_~Chat Noir_

She beamed at the note once more before moving her eyes away and glancing at the clock. 6:52. Plenty of time to eat, get dressed, and head out the door.

She bolted down the stairs and looked around the kitchen. It was a nice cooking space, lots of counter space and storage area. A sense tingled on the back of her neck, like she...remembered something. Her head began to pound as she struggled to recall what it was she so desperately needed to. Her pupils homed in on a picture on one of the shelves plastered throughout the room. It was her...and her parents. She was younger, about ten, and they were applying frosting to different cupcakes all clustered together. The table was a mess, and so were they. But they appeared to be elated by each other’s company.

Finally her brain clicked and broken pieces fell into place. She was a baker, this was her parents shop. Memories of laughing while the gingerbread houses fell apart at once, and crying as they worked together to bake the rich cake for her grandfather’s funeral rushed in her mind. Suddenly, her headache was gone. It dissipated into the air so quickly, it was almost as if it were never there.

The pain in the back of her head melted, and she reached back to light press on the area. She squinted her eyes ready for the impact.

No pain.

It was strange. Her feet pat softly against the tile as she made it to the restroom. She slowly peeled off the bandages wrapped around her to reveal the mess of hair she had sticking out of her head. She took the spare mirror from the sink and faced away from the hanging mirror, holding up the smaller one to examine the back of her head. Peeling back the layers of locks she couldn’t find the cut. There was no scar anywhere, and again no pain.

Her first emotion was confusion. She had no experience with wounds, as far as she could remember. Did all scars heal this fast and easily? She guessed that must be the case.

Exiting the bathroom, she grabbed some cereal before rushing up to make herself presentable. An assortment of clothing was hanging up before her. Her hand reached for a black and green outfit, thinking of Chat Noir and slightly blushing.

It was a dress. Nothing fancy but definitely inspired by the hero himself. A ton of pain went straight to her head once more as she felt the need to remember again. The pain was heavier now. She lost the grip on the design and her legs crumpled to the floor.

_C’mon Marinette think!!_

Even thinking about thinking made her head hurt more. Then she noticed her name stitched on the inside of the article. Memories flooded back into her mind. She saw herself sewing the dress, knowing Chat was coming that night and wanting to show it to him. feelings of giddiness entered her body as the pain left her head, even quicker than the last time.

She shrugged it off and grabbed her design, almost throwing it on herself. The dress went down to her knees, cut like a tank top with thicker straps. There were little black paw prints all over it, and a black belt looped around her waist. She found a leather jacket and threw her fashion statement together. Everything about it basically screamed Chat Noir, and she was a tad bit embarrassed by it. But what should she care? He wasn’t going to see it at school.

She slipped on some black flats before brushing through her hair, getting the extra knots combed out. Glancing at the time on her phone she realized she had 5 minutes to spare.

She rushed to get her bag and once it was firmly on her back made her way down the steps. She now realized she didn’t have any set idea of where she was going. That would have to all be improvisation she guessed, as she lunged for the door. Upon opening it, a tall figure stood in her way. He had blonde hair gelled to the side, as well as a pair of bright emerald eyes.

_Adrien._

“Hi Marinette!” His voice was warm and inviting, and any tension she had of meeting him disappeared almost entirely.

“Hi Adrien.” She replied, a tiny bit shakier than she had hoped it would be. He sensed her uneasiness and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry, today’s going to be easy for you. I’ll make sure of it.” The smile he gave her was genuine, and it made her feel safe. That is, until a sharp pain hit her temples.

“Ah!” Marinette bent over distraught, hands gripping to her hair. She heard Adrien’s voice, but it was only a bunch of static. Nothing was coming to her, she couldn’t remember!

“Mari, are you okay?! What’s wrong?” The blonde boy bent down in order to be eye level with her. The pain began to beat into her head, and she had to steady herself against the wall. Tears streamed down her face, because she was confused now as well. She was helpless, it was too much for her.

“STOP IT I CAN’T REMEMBER!” She screamed into the air, and the hurt in her voice was apparent through the fall wind. Slowly, the pain fell away. Like it understood her and didn’t want to distract her any longer. Marinette turned to her walking buddy, scared to see the expression on his face.

There were tears bubbling up in the inside of his eyes, and his brows were knit together in concern. He blinked a few times and the water left his eyes, the concern did not. He cleared his throat.

“Are you alright?” His arms were held out around her, as if to steady her if she needed it. Marinette nodded a few times before answering.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine now,” still using the wall with her left arm, she stood herself upright. Adrien kindly offered her hand to walk and she took it gratefully, not noticing the look of surprise on her friend’s face.

If these terrible events happened only before school started, this was going to be an excruciatingly long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do YOU all think this weird headache thing means?? I’d love to see what you guys come up with!


	6. To The Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette starts to get acquainted with old friends in heading back to school.

A long exhale of breath - Marinette hadn’t realized she’d been holding in - left her mouth as the 2 teens reached the steps of Françoise Dupont High School.

The walk had been silent after the most likely unnerving performance she gave Adrien. He kept shooting her worried glances, but she was grateful he didn’t pry into asking her about it. Whatever Chat had told him would have to be enough. At the moment it felt like the leather clad hero was the only person she could truly trust.

Once at the top of the steps, the blonde continued to venture through the double doors. But Marinette stood firmly in place. He then stopped, noticing the girl no longer by his side. Adrien turned to face her, and Marinette began to breath out shakily as her palms became sweaty.

“Marinette?” His voice filled her ears comfortingly, and he stepped closer to put his hand on her shoulder, “Is everything alright?” She sucked in a quick breath.

“Yes, just nervous is all.” Before she could place what was happening, Adrien pulled her into a warm embrace. His words were muffled by her shoulder when he spoke again.

“I know you’re scared. I hate seeing you scared.” He sighed raggedly, “But I need you to believe me when I say, I will _never_ let you be put in harm's way ever again…” His voice trailed off, “like you were yesterday.” He pulled out of their hug somewhat reluctantly but kept a firm grip on her hands as he stared into her eyes, “Everything is going to be okay.” She nodded her head and gulped. Adrien then let go of one hand and led her into the school by the other.

As soon as they were in view by other students, she was basically attacked by a curvy body bringing her into a rough squeeze.

“Oh my god, Girl!” She squeezed her harder, and Marinette thought she would lose all circulation going through her body, “Are you good? I got your text last night but still! You gave me quite the scare girlfriend!” The girl in question furrowed her eyebrows.

“My...text?” The random harasser let the girl go and nodded her head vigorously.

“You know; ‘I’m fine, thanks for checking, Chat Noir kept me safe’, all that jazz.” She waved her hand nonchalantly to the side. It was now Marinette could get a full look at the fiery teen.

Her hair was dark red and lightened at the bottom, where it rested at a little past her shoulders. There was a flattering mole above her right eyebrow, and glasses were covering joyful hazel eyes.

_The cool chick with the red hair and glasses. You’ll know her when you see her._

She thought back to Chat Noir's note from the morning. “Alya…” she whispered to herself. Thankfully, the audible realization was not heard.

“Although, I must say you focused very much so on the fact of how amazing Chat Noir was. Or how handsome he looked carrying you.” Marinette’s face grew pink.

“D-did I?” Alya smirked and nodded her head.

“You most certainly did. Should I be worried about a potential crush Ms Dupain-Cheng?” The poor girl’s face only became redder. Maybe even blending in with her new/old friend’s hair.

“What?! N-no way!” Alya cackled in front of her, and she was sure she heard Adrien snicker from behind. That drew the redhead’s attention to him, glancing downwards at their still interlocked hands. She smiled fondly before looking back to the ravenette.

“Oh of course, how could I forget? Can’t be crushing on Chat now, could we?” She gave Marinette a knowing wink before whipping her hair as she headed to class. It was very confusing to her. She leaned over to Adrien and whispered.

“Was that confusing to you too, or is that just my amnesia?” He blinked a couple times then responded.

“Nope. I’m in the same boat as you.” They both looked at each other before bursting into fits of giggles, then walked into the classroom, arms swinging from their conjoined hands.

When they entered the vaguely familiar space, a small headache formed at her temples. It lasted only a while though, before a few simple memories returned to her brain. Marinette glanced around. All the students faces were fixated on the two that had just walked into the room. Suddenly, Adrien’s hand pulled away from hers.

“S-sorry,” he began, “we don’t, usually do that.” Some people began to murmur about the events. About how strange it was, and how ‘Chloé’ wouldn’t like it. He turned to tell her where her seat was before moving to his. As she found her place, she took notice of how she was next to Alya, and Adrien was right in front of her. He sat by yet another person she didn’t recognize.

He had darker skin, and big glasses sitting atop his nose. There was a blue cap resting on his head, and big bulky headphones lay around his neck.

_Always wears a cap and headphones. He kinda stands out._

So this was Nick? Nate? She couldn’t remember.

“Hey Nino,” That was it! “You’re inviting me to your birthday party right?” Adrien was conversing with, uh, Nino, from the seats in front of her. She was cut out of their conversation when a loud explosion sounded from the outside of the building. The teacher whipped her head around to rush over to the window.

“An akuma!” A petite voice shouted from the back of the class. The lady up front’s eyes widened, nodding to confirm she was correct. A pounding pain forced its way back into Marinette’s head. The room began to spin, and her vision blurred as her body collapsed onto the floor, after an attempt to escape. She screamed in agony. Not from the fall, but from the memories ceasing to slide back into her head.

“MARINETTE!” The haze of pain left her all at once, to find Adrien being the last one in the room with her. His cheeks were streaked with tears, and he was towering over her to make sure she was alright. She slowly nodded her head, and took his hand when it was held out to her.

“Okay, we need to get out of here.” He started for the door, “follow me!” She began to run but was stopped by her bag forcibly hitting her hip. She glanced down at it. A tiny pink and black head poked its way out of her purse.

“Mari-“

“AAAAAHHH” she screamed loudly, causing Adrien to rush back to her, alarmed. Her shock overwhelmed her, as she fell into his body for support. He held onto her elbows to keep her a distance away, so he could look her in the eyes. She spit out everything without hesitation, “there’s a strange bug-thingy that started talking to me in my bag!” Adrien’s jaw dropped somewhat significantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something interesting Adrien? Maybe, unexpected? Hm? Or maybe something...
> 
> COMPLETELY EXPECTED IF YOU’D PAID MORE ATTENTION.


	7. To The Akuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir work on battling an akuma while Adrien forgets to keep a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter, just gonna say that.
> 
> Also! Summer has officially started for me so I’ll have more time to post. Trust me, this story is really close to getting incredibly good!

Adrien stared at his classmate, mouth agape and tongue frantically searching for words.

_L-Ladybug?! Could it really be you?_

He couldn’t process what just happened thoroughly. It seemed surreal, like he was dreaming and if someone pinched him he’d wake up.

But the warmth of Marinette’s body felt so real, there was no way he was only imagining this. He needed to get them to safety and address this privately. After all, an akuma was still roaming around Paris.

“Uhh, this way! We’ll be safe!” He mustered up the courage to grab her by the hand and actually move his legs. The male bathroom had been partially destroyed by the helpless akuma victim, so he cringed as he led her to the girl’s. Once they entered, he reflexively pulled her close to him while checking the area. The room was looked over entirely when she began to quiver and pushed out of his hold, hands gripping the sides of her head.

“Marinette?” He spoke softly, trying to calm her. She only shook her head fervently and began to collapse on the floor. The blonde rushed over to her side, “Marinette!” Her body shook in his arms and whimpers of pain left her mouth, “Shh, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay, shh…” he stroked her back slowly, easing her headache. Ever since her first one this morning he couldn’t help but get teary-eyed at the helpless way she trembled before him. His princess was always so strong, and he finally understood.

Marinette was Ladybug, Ladybug was Marinette. His princess was his lady. The thought alone could make him cry tears of joy.

Something big and heavy crashed into the wall of the girl’s bathroom, causing rubble to fall all around them. The headache that had started to soften became worse and she screamed as her fists dug into his t-shirt. He cradled her in his arms as he ran out of the room, through the courtyard, and out of Françoise Dupont High School.

He set her down gently on the pavement around the back of the building. Her breathing began to slow and a relieved expression formed on her face.

“Feel better?” Adrien asked cautiously.

“Yeah,” her eyes met his, “I just have to remember and then I’m fine.” She rested her head back on the wall behind her and sighed, “I’m Ladybug…” The words leaving her mouth were even more impactful, making a small blush creep to his cheeks. Her eyes suddenly widened.

“Ah! I mean, oh no! I wasn’t supposed to tell you that! I’m a failure…” her head drooped and her lips formed a pout. It was cute, but he held himself back from a laugh to keep her feeling better.

But what could he say? Does he just tell her he’s Chat and let everything be okay? Would that be too much for her at this point? He thought about the massive headaches and the memories. The memories? That was strange. Usually whenever a person has a concussion memories alone don’t help their bodies heal. And she wasn’t wearing her bandages this morning. Was she being stubborn, or did she truly not need them? He’d need to remember to check her Miraculous later…

“Adrien?” Her voice cut into his thoughts as he looked down to see her bluebell eyes staring up at him expectantly, “can I trust you with this?” He smiled warmly at her. Yeah, he shouldn’t put too much on her right now.

“It’ll be our little secret.” He stood up and reached out his hand for her to take, “Now, you need to find some place to transform!” She accepted it graciously and stood on her feet, “Good luck, Ladybug.” He gave a sly wink to convince her of his trust before running out of sight to give her some well earned space.

~~~

Ladybug rushed over the rooftops, tripping every now and then. She was still getting used to this whole superhero thing. But she couldn’t let Chat see it, no matter how much she really wanted him to know.

After a long and helpful discussion from her Kwami, she transformed right there behind the school where Adrien left her. It was weird how this boy was the only other person besides Chat she actually felt like she could trust. They were kind of similar, she guessed. Both blonde, with shining emerald eyes. But Chat’s gleamed in a way that Adrien’s didn’t. It was hard to explain. He was the first person to show her real kindness when her world seemed to be crashing down.

Her eyes finally spotted the hero, standing ready to fight beside the building underneath her. She jumped down harshly, almost falling over, causing him to jump and spin his staff around naturally in her direction. Her leg quickly whipped around to block it, knocking the object out of his hand. Chat looked at her wide-eyed. Then coughed awkwardly.

“Oh, sorry M’Ladybug.” She smiled as she bent down to retrieve his staff for him.

“It’s fine, have you spotted the Akuma yet?” He shook his head as he reached out for his weapon.

“No. I’ve gotten close, but he just won’t show himself.” At that very moment, a large red car flew up into the air, then fell down towards them. They both began to run out of its reach. Ladybug was focused until thoughts of the crash from the day before flooded her mind. She winced in pain as the back of her skull pierced her once more.

“Look out Ladybug!” Leather clad arms wrapped around her body as they tumbled to the ground, just out of harm’s way. As soon as her senses came back to her, she reached up her hand to feel the back of her head. No blood, no cut, nothing. She was okay. She let out a sigh of relief. Chat was up first, and held out his hand for her to take. Her face felt hot despite the tense atmosphere. It was nice knowing that no matter what was happening Chat could make her feel like that.

From behind where the car lay crushed from impact on the concrete, a young man levitated to the superheroes. His legs were crossed and a robe wrapped around his figure modestly, yet was grandorous and floated with him in the air. His hair was long and straight, a pink and gold flower crown on top. A single earring pierced into his right lobe, a white feather hanging off.

_The akuma must be in there._

“Namaste my friends,” he said in a strangely monotone voice, “I am Levetator! Everyone made fun of my spiritual ways, but watch them laugh now. Hahahaahaa!” Even his laughs were monotone. A small chuckle sounded from Chat.

“Okay Yoda; go, you must. Namasay...we teach you a little lesson in being a real master. What do you say M’lady?” Without waiting for an answer, Chat charged towards the villain, staff meeting a metal pole controlled by telekinesis. Ladybug took that as her cue, running to the back of him and thrusting her yo-yo out. But he was too quick as a piece of the pavement came up to block the magical object’s path. Levetator opened his mouth for a second to let out some strange chant before disappearing into thin air. Ladybug rushed to Chat, who was still taking in the sudden switch the Akuma made.

“I think I know where the akuma is.” She breathed out. He nodded towards her.

“Yeah me too.” She looked at him and waited for his response, “gotta be in the flower crown.” She blinked.

“What? No! It’s in the earring, the single feather earring. That’s simple to get!”

“But what part of his ensemble stands out the most, huh? The crown.” Before they could argue any more, Ladybug put things assertively to a rest.

“Were using my plan and that’s final, got me?” He groaned in defeat but nodded nonetheless.

It was nearing the end of the battle, Ladybug’s plan had been working out perfectly. The very last step was set; her Lucky Charm had been used to wrap the victim up and Chat Noir’s Cataclysm was fired up for use. They charged towards Levetator, but something was off in her partner’s direction. Then it hit her, he was aiming for the crown.

Knowing she couldn’t stop him now, she reached out for the earring and broke it in half, just as his Cataclysm destroyed the flowers atop the young man’s head. In the spur of the moment, neither could tell who was right. They’d have to get into an argument about that later. For now, Ladybug shouted out her famous words as Paris was again at peace. And a fist bump completed the difficult battle.

After showing the young victim out of the disastrous scene, Chat strutted over to Ladybug. He gave her a little bow.

“Well, shall I escort you back home princess?”

Ladybug froze.

Chat froze.

Pretty much the whole Earth froze.

You probably froze reading this.

**Meanwhile in Adrien’s brain~**

_Shit._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll go ahead and have you decide if it turned out to be the earring or the hat...
> 
> I’ll tell you the correct answer in the notes of the next chapter!


	8. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just an update :)

So, I know I said I wouldn’t take a break. But in all honesty, I think I need one. I’m getting super stressed because of all that’s coming up. I don’t think I realized how busy this summer was going to be for me.

Just wait, the next time I post a chapter will be your indication that I’m back on my schedule. That goes for Sheltered Love as well. I’m sorry, and I hope you guys aren’t too disappointed in me...

I just don’t want to be too stressed so I can post a chapter that I’m proud of and you all can thoroughly enjoy!


End file.
